<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Favorite Guy by Gaysby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143723">My Favorite Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby'>Gaysby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy gets jealous easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Evans &amp; Peyton Leverett, Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Favorite Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OTD - Out of The Day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy frowned as he sat on Peyton Leverett's bed, waiting for his boyfriend to finish helping him decide on an outfit for the photographer's first date with Sharpay. He and Ryan had been on their way to the park. On Troy's suggestion, the blond was going to teach him how to swing properly at baseball in the batting cages, make a day of it. Then they'd stop over at the flower shop, since the blond wanted to get Lucille flowers for the family dinner.</p><p>But Peyton had called him over with a sense of urgency... Which involved an OTD problem.</p><p>     The lanky blond pulled off his shirt, "Am I overthinking this?" He frowned. "I mean, it's just brunch. I've had it with you guys already in the past... I should just go casual, right?"</p><p>     "Okay Pey, don't say '<em>it's just brunch' </em>to something she deems a first date if you value your life." Ryan snorted, smirking. He found it refreshing to see his usually level-headed best friend wigging out. "The fact that she asked you, and didn't set you up to ask her, is a very big deal."</p><p>     Peyton stared at Ryan, wide-eyed. "Oh my god, dude, just tell me already if this is a black tie event." He begged.</p><p>     "Okay, now you're over thinking." Adjusting his hat, Ryan goes through Peyton's wardrobe. "Nothing over the top, but a combination that says '<em>I wanted to impress you so I thought carefully about this'.</em>"</p><p>     Peyton snorted, "Wow, now if only clothes had mouths to actually speak." He snarks.</p><p>     "Jeez, no need to get testy with me." Ryan rolled his eyes before throwing him a woolrich green plaid shirt. "And where are those pants mom got you for Christmas?"</p><p>     Peyton looked horrified, "Those tight ones?" He asked, "dude, they're uncomfortable!"</p><p>    "They're form fitting jeans, and you're just not used to it." Ryan justified, "you gotta break them in. Trust me on this; Sharpay thinks you have a cute ass."</p><p>Peyton gawks, turning red. Even Troy sat up from his slouched position to stare at his boyfriend.</p><p>     "She does?"</p><p>     "Do you?"</p><p>     Ryan blinked, looking towards Troy at his question, before smiling fondly. He walked over to him. "I mean, from an objective stand, I would say he does," he drawled teasingly. He really didn't think that, especially not about his best friend. </p><p>     "Okay, dude, I did not need to hear that."</p><p>     Troy frowned, "You really think so?"</p><p>     "No, of course not." Ryan laughed, hugging the jock. "Even if I did, you don't have to worry, Troy," Ryan cooed, kissing him on the nose. "It's nothing on yours."</p><p>     Peyton huffed indignantly, "Hey, I'm right here."</p><p>     "Besides," Ryan added, his voice dropping an octave lower. "You're my favorite guy."</p><p>     Peyton made a look at being ignored, "And I'm still right here, guys." He said.</p><p>     "I better be." Troy breathes huskily, hugging his boyfriend's midsection, "cause you're mine, too."</p><p>     Ryan blushed, absolutely endeared. "Aw, babe..."</p><p>     "Literally still in the room..." Peyton deadpanned, and still didn't get a response from either of the love birds. "Aw, screw it, I'm going to the bathroom to change."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I'm gonna make Troy being jealous of Peyton a regular thing in Arc 2.but here's a preview of what it would be like if I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>